


Wouldn't It Be Loverly

by SamuelJames



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys talk about getting a place together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Loverly

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Wouldn't It Be Loverly  
> Pairing: Danny Messer/Don Flack/Mac Taylor  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: The guys talk about getting a place together.  
> Notes: Written for slashthedrabble where the prompt was Home as part of past prompts revisited.  
> Disclaimer: CSI: NY belongs to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Mac groaned when he woke up. It felt like he'd only been asleep a few minutes. He reached over Don to get his phone from the nightstand and squinted at it with one eye closed. Only 8:10, far too early for one of their neighbours to be hammering. Danny rolled over and Mac pointed at Don, putting his fingers to his lips. They both got up and tucked the covers around their still sleeping lover. In the kitchen Mac boiled the kettle while Danny sat at the table with his head resting on his arms. The hammering stopped but was soon replaced with either an electrical saw or drill.

"It's far too loud for a Saturday morning."

"I know, Danny. I was looking forward to sleeping late today"

With seemingly great effort Danny lifted his head. "I think we need to have that buying a place together talk again."

"Yeah. It'd be nice to have our own place. Three men in a one bedroom apartment isn't exactly feasible."

Mac made them each a coffee and joined Danny at the table. Danny was only fractionally more alert after his coffee. When Don woke two hours later he was well rested and happy. He teased them about being grumpy and whistled as he made breakfast causing Danny to groan.

After breakfast Mac raised the issue of getting a place again. Danny got his laptop and sat on the couch with Mac. He did a quick property search with Don leaning over his shoulder.

"Some of those look great."

"Take a look at the prices, Don. Some of them are way beyond our reach."

They browsed a bit more trying to agree on locations and price limits. Mac liked places that need a little work while Danny discounted those without a nice kitchen. Don insisted on remaining neutral until they saw a small house with a swing on the back porch.

"I love that one. Kind of like the idea of sitting outside watching the sunset with you guys."

Danny turned and stretched up to kiss Don. "It's a lovely idea but it's a bit far."

"It's manageable," said Mac. "I love living in the city but I could adjust to the suburbs with you two. Much as I love you both it'd be nice to have some space for all our things and a second bathroom would be great."

Don smiled widely. "So we can look at it?"

"Yes, Don. We can look."

"Thanks, Mac. I'm a city boy too but it'd be worth the trade off of having a place like that for a longer commute. Plus the kitchen meets Danny's standards. He could cook for us."

Danny laughed. "I'm not your personal chef. Imagine if we were there now though, we could still be in bed."

Don walked around the couch and put Danny's laptop safely on the table. He straddled Danny's lap and took Mac's hand. "Let's go back to bed and make too much noise of our own."


End file.
